Love's Lifetime
by HBKDEANRKO
Summary: Dean meets Arandi on a hunt but this time she's the hunted.
1. Chapter 1

Another Winchester/Remington AU, this one is only about four short chapters long.

Dean's a hunter and Arandi is a ghost.

LOVES LIFETIME

Another salt and burn, they had done so many they had to hold some kind of record.

They were in Texas on a ranch that had been just recently purchased and renovated by a man who knew Bobby. And Bobby had asked Dean and Sam to look into the poltergeist type activities that seemed to have started once the renovations had started. Some ghost or ghosts had been awakened or just gotten pissed because the only home they knew was being occupied by strangers.

Anthony Briggs the owner of the ranch was annoyed that he was losing all his workers and he needed to get this ranch up and going so that he could make his investment back.

He knew about hunters having met Bobby in another supernatural situation so he had turned to Bobby for help. Bobby told Anthony that Dean and Sam were the best and if they couldn't take care of the problem no one could.

Dean and Sam followed Anthony around as he told them that this entity had gotten violent whenever anyone tried to change things in the master bedroom.

"I can tell you the history of the house and its occupants of where this might have started. I'm not sure of the dates but sometime back a young couple settled here and apparently the old boyfriend of the lady didn't take too kindly to being left behind so he followed them here and supposedly killed them.'

"Supposedly?" Dean asked.

"The couple vanished no bodies were ever found and the man was found days later hanging from a tree on this property with a note that said their blood wouldn't stop calling out to him."

Dean stared at the house a strange feeling of recognition going through him although he knew he had never been here. "Kind of hard to do a salt and burn without the bones."

"There are acres of property and I don't really think the effort was made to locate the couple's bodies once the confession to their being dead was found." Anthony sighed. "It's sad really a young couple so in love just trying to make their life and some obsessed freak can't leave them alone."

Dean walked toward a large tree being pulled by a far off vague recollection and he was starting to feel a little freaked. He walked around the tree and stopped when he saw the engraved letters in a heart DW + AR and he reached to touch it he felt a jolt wondering briefly how in the hell do you get electrocuted by a tree and then his mind was full of a beautiful blue eyed raven haired woman who was smiling at him and so much love shining in her eyes.

He heard the words 'my love' whispered in his ear and he felt his eyes roll and he began to fall. "Arandi." He heard himself say and then darkness took over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dean, hey what the hell man you're scaring me." Sam was muttering.

Dean opened his eyes to find himself with his head on his brother's lap. "What happened?"

"I have no idea one minute you were looking at the tree and then you called out to someone named Randy and you hit the ground out cold." Sam explained.

Dean sat up slowly seeing Anthony rushing towards them with a bottle of water.

"Arandi." Dean murmured.

"What?"

"I said Arandi."

Anthony stood in front of Dean and handed him the water. "Did I tell you the woman's name?"

Dean blinked confused.

"Her name was Arandi Remington and he was coincidently Dean Winchester."

Dean felt a chill slice up and down his spine; he was never a believer of coincidence. Sam helped him stand and he stared at the tree.

Winchester and Remington let me guess someone else here was named Smith and Wesson?" Sam said sarcastically.

"Arandi." Dean said as if he was trying to remember something. "Why didn't you tell Bobby the guy murdered was named the same as me?"

"Does it make a difference?" Anthony asked.

"No but that's one hell of a coincidence." Dean sighed.

"What do you want to do?" Sam asked looking perplexed.

"Is there any pictures of this young couple?"

"If there is I haven't seen them."

"There start with that Sam see if you can research up a photo." Dean commanded.

"What are you going to do Dean?"

"I'm going to look around see if I can spot anything with my trained eyes." Dean said staring at the house.

"You're not doing that alone." Sam huffed.

"Don't know if you noticed Sammy but I wear big boy boxers." Dean smirked.

"Dean don't do anything stupid." Sam griped handing Dean his shotgun.

"Who me?" Dean looked at Sam with wide eyed innocence.

Sam walked away muttering leaving with Anthony back to the motel to do the research.

Dean started toward the house unsure of why he would want to be alone but at least it was still daylight.

He walked into the house looking around he didn't even bother with EMF; he knew this place was haunted.

Slowly he headed to the master bedroom his shotgun in hand and felt the instant drop in temperature. He opened the door looking around tentatively. The second he walked through the door it slammed shut and he readied his gun for whatever.

Then there she was a few feet away the raven haired beauty who took his breath away and he couldn't shoot her even though all his hunter's instincts told him that he should. She wasn't trying to hurt him not yet anyway and all he could do was stare.

"My love." She said smiling at him and suddenly she was closer.

Dean gasped and dropped the shotgun as her ghostly lips met his and he knew that he should do something besides stand there and let it happen but he couldn't, instead he responded to her and the moment that he did he knew he was somewhere else.

He was holding the woman named Arandi tightly kissing her passionately but she was real flesh as real as he was but he felt different. He saw their reflection in a mirror his features the same but he was Dean in another time.

"I have missed you so much." Arandi breathed against his mouth.

"I'm not the person you want." Dean responded still kissing her.

"You are my love." She whispered gripping him hard.

"Arandi you have to tell me where you are buried so that I can give you some peace." Dean tried again although he knew he was kissing a ghost it felt absolutely fantastic.

"I can't have peace without you."

"I have to find your Dean too, so that you can be together forever."

She pulled back then frowning. "I won't lose you again,"

Dean stared at her feeling what his other self must have felt, the desire to make her smile and laugh, to make her so happy.

"I won't lose you again." She repeated and came at him kissing him harder.

Dean's body jolted much the same as when he touched the tree and he could feel his body's desire for the beauty.

"I love you Arandi." He heard himself and he meant it more than he thought possible. Suddenly he was on a bed making mad desperate love to this woman that he loved though he had never known her till today.

He couldn't stop himself and he really didn't want to stop because ghost or no ghost he was heated to the soles of his feet and he wanted her.

He could feel her desire and he needed to satisfy her even when far in the back in of his mind he wondered if it was possible to satisfy a ghost. He was going to find out, this was just too good.

Primal sounds of passion filled his mind and he could feel her under him moving with him and she was warm and solid, so fucking beautiful and she wanted him.

His thought process was muddled as he erupted into her with such intensity, the sounds he made surprised even him but the orgasm that overtook him made him breathless and dizzy, his whole body trembled and he felt and heard her release following and somehow that only intensified his.

Maybe it was because he hadn't been with anyone in so long or maybe it was the way this woman had loved her Dean but he would swear to the end of his days that this was the most amazing orgasm of his life and who would believe him that it happened with a ghost.

"I love you." Arandi said softly in his ear.

He was leaning back against the wall again dressed and gasping, still feeling the aftershocks of amazing sex.

His legs barely held him then he knew that he was in trouble when he felt another entity in the room and it was far from a gentle loving woman.

Dean turned and knew that he was facing Shawn.

"How many times do I have to kill you?" Shawn's ghost growled at him.

Dean felt icy hands around his throat. "Just call me Timex." Dean muttered as the hands tightened.

There was an eruption of light and then Arandi was there defending him and he felt so light headed but he dove and rolled for the shotgun hitting Shawn. He knew the effects wouldn't last long and he rose wearily up.

Arandi caressed his face and Dean leaned into her cool touch and he felt so tired and weak. He felt his knees give way and he hit the floor dazed.

Coldness so intense slipped through his veins and he gasped as his chest tightened. He could hear Arandi calling to him but he could no longer see anything. He tried to breathe and nothing happened. Complete darkness and emptiness engulfed him and he slipped away.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	2. TRUE LOVE'S DESIRE

TRUE LOVES DESIRE

Dean's chest hurt and he felt as if both his lungs were in a vice but cool refreshing air seemed to be forcing its way into him and he took it in greedily.

"Easy there cowboy." A voice above him said.

Dean forced his eyes open to see a man he didn't know holding an oxygen mask over his face. He tried to talk and nothing but wheezing half sounds cleared his throat.

"Stubborn aren't you?" The man said with a frown.

"Mule headed idiot if you ask me." Sam's voice sounded close by.

Dean tried to turn his head and instantly regretted it, feeling nausea churn through his gut and he flailed his hands weakly but the apparent paramedic got the gist removing the mask and turning Dean just in time.

"Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean that I don't want to keep you." Sam added hurriedly rubbing a soothing hand over Dean's head.

Dean breathed heavily drenched in sweat everything swimming in and out of focus. He saw Arandi hovering in the back ground and he reached for her.

"Dean what is it?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Got to save her." Dean wheezed out but he felt himself fading again.

"Rest my love I didn't mean for you to get to hurt." Was said and kissed close to his ear and he shivered hard.

"I will save you this time." He breathed and his eyes rolled as he slipped back into unconsciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time he woke up he knew he was in the hospital just from the awful smell and coldness.

Dean moaned loudly and didn't dare move too fast.

"Dean thank God what the hell is going on with you?" Sam was in mother hen mode.

"What happened?" Dean's voice cracked.

"You tell me, I came back to the house to find you because I found the picture and if the Impala hadn't still been parked out front I would have thought that you had left but I found you in the bedroom unconscious barely breathing with bruises on your neck. I couldn't rouse you and you were getting a little too blue for my comfort so I called 911. I' m guessing the ghost attacked you?"

"Shawn is in the house too." Dean rasped and decided for the moment to keep the rest to himself. How was he supposed to tell his brother that he had the best sex of his life with a ghost? Maybe he had imagined it all either way his sexual tension had been relieved somewhat but he felt like shit at the moment. "Get me out of here Sam."

"You're not going anywhere until I know why you have passed out twice in one day." Sam growled.

"You either help me or I do it alone." Dean growled back yanking the IV from his arm sending blood splattering on the sheets.

"Yeah let's see you try." Sam prodded.

Dean pulled himself shakily to his legs, the room spinning; he blinked hard to try to get it to stop. He managed one step before Sam was pushing him back onto the bed.

"I can't believe how fucking bull headed you are!" Sam grumbled and left the room.

Dean smirked triumphantly knowing Sam had gone to find someone to release him, he stilled when he felt the room get even colder.

"Dean, please you have to hurry." Arandi's voice filled his head.

"How are you here?" He gasped.

"Dean, hurry they are going to bind me to Shawn forever." She cried.

Dean's heart raced at the thought. "Who?"

"His brother, his brother..Dean please." And she was gone.

He pushed himself up from the bed nearly falling.

"Dean what the hell?" Sam yelled.

"Sam we have to get back to the house now!"

"Dean you can barely walk." Sam started to push him back.

Dean brought up every ounce of strength he had. "Fucking listen to me Sam, Arandi is in trouble."

"Dean she's dead." Sam said perplexed.

"Shawn's brother is trying to bind her to Shawn forever, Sam please."

Sam frowned but gave in helping Dean to his feet and handing him his clothes. Dean wanted nothing more than to sleep but he pushed himself, he had to save Arandi, he had promised.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam sped toward the house seeing the way Dean was distressing worried him.

Dean sat in the passenger seat rigid, staring out the picture that Sam had found, mumbling to himself.

The man in the picture except for having longer hair was Dean's double. Same name, same face, this was going way beyond coincidence.

Dean felt a pull he didn't understand he cared so much for this woman that he hardly knew at all yet looking at her in the picture with his twin he felt he had known her forever, felt that he had always loved her.

"I have to save her." He repeated over and over to himself.

As they neared the house they could see a fire burning in the night.

Sam was shocked at the sudden burst of life that seemed to fill Dean as he jumped from the car and started running toward the fire with Sam at his heels.

A man stood by the fire tossing things into it as he recited words in Latin and Dean tackled him solid to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Dean yelled.

The man stared at Dean in rapt horror. "How are you alive?" He stammered.

Dean stood over him menacingly. "Why, why would you try to make her suffer forever?"

"My brother won't let me rest!" The man screamed. "All I want is peace."

"That's all we want too." Dean breathed.

"Dean look out!" Sam hollered in warning as Shawn's appeared behind him.

"She belongs with me." Shawn hissed.

"How could you even want anyone that doesn't love you back?"

"Love who cares about love she belongs to me, finish it Kevin." He said to the other man.

"Love is all that matters you stupid fuck!" Dean yelled, looking at Sam. "Find a way to end it."

Sam looked at him confused and realization hit him when he heard Dean reciting in Latin. "Dean don't you dare!"

The flames rose higher and blew out sending Sam and Kevin flying backwards.

Sam jumped to his feet running to find Dean sure that he had gotten burned since he had been standing the closest to the fire. He circled the fire twice and found no sign of his brother.

Dean had vanished with Shawn into the night.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	3. SAVING ARANDI

SAVING ARANDI

Dean opened his eyes groaning, he felt so bad but determination overtook everything. He was lying face down and slowly pushed himself up.

He had recognized Kevin's binding spell and with a few words of his own had changed it to a transferring spell to move Shawn away to give Sam time to find a way to finish it all. He knew being so close to the fire and Shawn would send him packing too but he didn't care as long as Shawn wasn't hurting Arandi.

He heard Shawn's laughter and he turned to face him, gasping in horror as he saw Arandi and her Dean facing what must have been their last moments alive.

He couldn't move only able to stand and watch, feeling his heart clench, his breath stutter.

He watched as Arandi cried begging Shawn to leave them alone and he shoved her to the ground. Her Dean coming to defend her had resulted in an full on fist fight which that Dean was clearly getting the upper hand until Shawn moved toward Arandi again and her Dean panicked giving Shawn the opening to bury the sickening butcher knife to the hilt in Dean's chest.

From where he stood Dean fell to his knees feeling the pain thrum through him, not the pain of dying but the pain of failing the love of his life.

Arandi screamed falling to hold her Dean, crying hysterically. Even in his death he tried to soothe her.

"I will always love you my dearest angel." He breathed and died in her arms.

Shawn stood laughing. "Now that he's gone you have no one but me."

"I will never be yours.' She hissed.

"We'll see." Shawn snickered yanking the knife free and he walked out of the room locking her in with her dead husband.

Arandi held her Dean crying and then she curled up beside him laying her head on his unmoving chest.

She murmured her love to him and then she was quiet.

Dean's chest ached as he watched the heart breaking moment and he wanted to end that pain for her now but he couldn't move.

It seemed like hours that nothing happened and then Shawn returned. "Be glad that I let you say good bye to him."

There was no response.

"Get up now!"

Nothing happened and in anger Shawn yanked Arandi up hard but her body only hung from his grasp.

"No!" Shawn screamed.

She was dead, she had just curled up and died next to the man she loved more than anything and Shawn lost it.

He would never have what he had wanted, what he had become a murderer for.

Dean was able to move now only because Shawn was moving Arandi out of the house. Dean watched as Shawn separated the lovers as far as he could burying them on opposite sides of the land near rock formations so that he could arrange rocks to make it look natural.

He couldn't have Arandi then he would make sure they had no peace in death.

Shawn slowly went crazy hearing things that weren't there and he hung himself.

Dean jumped back as Shawn suddenly appeared in front of him. "Well now you know where they are buried too bad there isn't a damn thing you can do."

Dean glared at him and sneered. "This Dean Winchester is just a bit more prepared for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kevin really had only been trying to get his brother to leave him alone and the only reason that Arandi and Shawn were moving about freely was because Shawn's mother had opened a door at a séance when she had tried to communicate with her son.

"My mom didn't want to believe that Shawn had killed anyone so she tried to talk to him in death, I don't know what happened but my mom would not talk about it afterward and then Shawn started haunting me."

"You were going to be alright with this, causing Arandi misery for all eternity?"

"She was already dead so I didn't see the big deal." Kevin defended.

"Dead because your brother killed her." Sam yelled in his face.

Kevin flinched and stepped back. "What happened, where's your brother?"

"I'm guessing that Dean cast Shawn back where he should be and tagged along." Sam said with his hands on his hips staring into the fire.

"So now what, can you fix it?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and stared at Kevin. "We just may be able too. " He smirked.

Kevin sighed and nodded, knowing he wasn't walking away so easily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean did his best to fend off Shawn hoping that he was giving Sam enough time to figure out what he needed to do.

Finally after some time had gone by Dean felt the charge in the air that meant someone was reciting a spell. "That's my boy." Dean mumbled.

Shawn stopped and looked around. "Well pretty boy seems as if my brother is doing what I told him too."

"Oh you're getting bound man but not to Arandi." Dean laughed.

"What are you talking about?"

Dean didn't have to answer as Shawn was dragged backwards towards the tree where he had hung himself.

Shawn screamed in anger trying to come at Dean but he couldn't move away from the tree.

Dean smirked slyly. "What's the matter Shawn, you should be thrilled with all this wood."

"I'll find a way to get free and I'll kill you again and again." Shawn roared.

"I'll be waiting." Dean snarled as light surrounded him and he fell away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam prayed that he and Kevin had performed the right spell, binding Shawn to the tree where he died instead of Arandi and summoning Dean back.

Kevin wasn't very broken up about doing this to his brother he just wanted peace.

Sam was starting to panic when the fire roared up and out and Dean was lying motionless beside the fire.

Sam fell to his knees to check on him. "Damn it Dean you're going to kill yourself."

Dean stirred then was struggling to get up. "I know where they are buried we have to get them together and bind them together before we burn them."

"Dean you need to rest." Sam urged.

"I can't Sammy; I can't until she's safe." Dean looked at Sam with pleading wild eyes and Sam caved.

They went after Arandi first and with Kevin's help they had her unburied within an hour.

Dean felt the most sudden surge of sadness fill him and he sank to his knees. He would never know love so pure in his life.

He reached to touch her hand, nothing but bones now.

"Dean don't." Sam warned.

Dean turned to look at his brother just as he brushed her hand and he gasped with the jolt that took him down.

TBC

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading!


	4. MY LOVE

MY LOVE

He woke to Arandi's soft lips against his and he sighed in contentment, he had never felt such love and it was addictive. He wanted this more than he could possibly have ever believed. He wanted to be loved unconditionally.

He opened his eyes to look at her and she smiled so beautifully making his heart ache for her to truly be his.

"Dean you have to go back before it's too late." She pleaded.

"I don't want to leave you." He breathed pulling her in for a kiss. "I'll never have this in my life."

"You can't believe that." Arandi said holding him so close.

"The life I live is not for any woman."

"I won't let you die Dean."

"I'm so tired." He murmured.

"You saved me like you promised now I have to save you." Arandi insisted.

"Then let me stay with you." He pleaded.

Her eyes saddened. "If you stay my Dean is lost forever."

"I am your Dean." He whispered.

"You are but you're not."

He knew what she meant and it made his stomach churn. "He's the luckiest man ever."

Arandi caressed his face and he closed his eyes. "Thank you my love." Her lips met his one last time and then darkness filled his world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

He heard an annoying beep and he wanted it to stop because he was sleeping and…why was he sleeping?

He opened his eyes to find himself in the hospital again. He wasn't going anywhere this time, he could barely move.

"Sam." He rasped out in a cracked voice.

"Son of bitch Dean you really need to stop scaring me like this." Sam groaned and came into his line of sight.

"Stop being such a girl." Dean moaned. "Is it over?"

"Yeah it's over, we put them together bound them and burned them, I also made Kevin tell me where Shawn was buried and I burned him too."

Dean watched Sam closely sensing that his little brother was upset.

"You touched her and you fell back like you were having a seizure and then you didn't move." Sam murmured taking Dean's hand and Dean let him. "You died Dean."

"Sorry Sammy."

"You were dead and I was burning bodies doing what I knew you wanted praying with everything I had that you would come back after it was over and not knowing what I would do if you didn't." Sam continued in his soft voice his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I thought she had taken you but then right before I torched her and her husband she appeared beside you looking at you with so much love it made me ache and she kissed you called you 'my love' and suddenly you were gasping for air. I never heard anything so beautiful."

Dean felt his own eyes well up. "She's safe now."

"Safe and with her love." Sam added.

"Sam I'm tired." Dean rasped pulling free and turning on his side to face the wall.

"You rest then." Sam said worriedly, afraid to his core because Dean wasn't protesting being in the hospital and Sam hadn't even mentioned that he had been unconscious for four days. He pulled the sheets up to cover Dean better because he seemed to be trembling.

Sam didn't need to know that Dean was crying.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean was in the hospital for three more days until the doctor was sure that he wasn't going to have another seizure since that was what he had been admitted for.

Dean didn't protest once, took his medicine when told and slept a lot.

Sam was really worried almost told the doctor there had to be something terribly wrong with his brother but Sam knew he knew Dean was mourning what he would never have at least what he believed that he would never have.

They stayed in a motel for a week and Sam went out of his way to make sure Dean had everything he liked, his favorite candy, beer, food, and pie.

Dean knew that he needed to get on his with his life even if it was just for Sam but Sam had a way of making him feel needed and so far that had been enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had decided to hit the road on a Saturday morning and Dean was up early checking his baby from top to bottom before they left.

He had his legs spread open as he checked under the hood and moved to the music playing on the radio.

"Nice body." He heard a female voice behind him and something about it made him nearly crack his head on the hood to see.

His mouth fell open as he stared.

"I meant the car." The woman blushed. "Oh not that you don't oh God I sound like an idiot, hey are you ok?"

"Arandi?" Dean whispered.

"How do you know my name?" She stared at him and then she stepped closer. "Dean?"

They were in each other's arms in the next breath kissing hungrily, holding each other so tight nothing could get between them.

"Guess we're not leaving." Sam grinned from the doorway.

Dean motioned him away with his hand and Sam laughed and complied.

Reluctantly pulling loose Dean stared at her. "My God you're so beautiful."

She blushed as he caressed her face and she covered his hand with hers. "My love, my love, we finally found each other."

Dean's smile was blinding and his heart finally felt alive. He stepped back from her. "I guess we should do this properly. Hi I'm Dean Winchester." He held out his hand for her to shake.

She took it. "Hi I'm Arandi Remington."

"So you want to go out for dinner or a movie maybe both?"

"I'd love too."

"Good." Then he pulled her in for a kiss knowing that his sadness was being lifted and that finally someone up there was giving a damn about him.

He had found his heart, he had found his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sappy but happy, I'm sad I know.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
